Single Forever? Maybe not!
by KarinXToshiro
Summary: Molly is certain she's doomed to be single forever, with all the bachelors already married and all! That is, until she meets the mysterious recluse who's existence she hadn't even been aware of. Has she found her husband...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone who is reading this! Just to let you know, I've swapped the rival couples around a bit. In this story, the new pairs are:**

**SelenaxChase – the two red-headed bar workers.**

**MayaxLuke – The two derps.**

**TobyxCandace – the two sweet, huggable, adorable- you get the message.**

**JuliusxRenee – they both live in flute fields and there's no one else, so why not?**

**Anyone not mentioned there will be with their in game partner.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and it's characters belong to Natsume; I own nothing!**

* * *

Molly sighed as she emerged from the shadows of watery cave, on the verge of passing out. The blue sky had already been masked with a sheet of black and she was sure she felt even more shattered than the crystals she'd been smashing with a hammer all evening; by the time she'd finally decided to retire for the day, almost all the flooring of the mine was littered with the snow white fragments; barely visible under the mess.

She frowned when she remembered that the accessory store would most likely be closed for the night –after all, not everyone is a night owl like her- she'd just have to hang onto her finds until the morning. The trip hadn't been as fruitful as she'd hoped- she had no more than a dozen of the colourful orbs that the crystals supplied- but it was enough to supply enough food for her and her animals to go on. Had she had the extra helping hands of a loving husband, she would have certainly been better off, but from the looks of things she was doomed to be single forever.  
Unfortunately for her, who was hoping to be married at an early age, by the time she moved to the island, all men within her age range that she knew of were already taken! It was as if she didn't belong there; as if the couples were destined for each other and a newcomer was lacking in the calculations.

She bit her lip as she strolled through town, just about barely able to support the weight of her wonderfuls. In her case, exhausted was an understatement; she felt about ready to collapse any second. Beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead and beginning to stain her clothes; she had enough bother already without worrying about sweat stained garments! _I'll have to wash them later…_She thought to herself with a sigh. Just as she was crossing the bridge to the countryside area of the island, she finally couldn't take any more. Her grip loosened and the heavy metal hammer plummeted to the ground with a loud crumbling sound, leaving a large dent and many cracks in the ground.

Before she had a chance to worry about any damage fees she'd be faced with for breaking multiple paving slabs, she started to fill dizzy; her vision doubling worryingly. She narrowed her eyes desperately before falling to her knees, cradling her aching head in her hands. Was she…Passing out? That's when she heard footsteps. She gulped, listening intently between the pounding sound of her heartbeat. It was late; people shouldn't be awake at this time. She was sure the sound of her hammer wasn't quite audible enough to awaken any sleeping citizens; so who was it? Her automatic reaction was to silently feel for her hammer, her only available chance of self-defence. She had been convinced more than enough times of the islands safety, but she wasn't about to take any chances. Better safe than sorry, she remembered hearing somewhere.

The footsteps were becoming louder, flooding the lone girl with unease. Her vision was beginning to cloud over even more now, with black. She really overworked herself today, didn't she. She could almost feel her consciousness slipping away from her; her eyes were slowly closing as if weighed down by 1 tonne weights. And then she heard a voice.

"Are you…Alright?" it was an unfamiliar voice, which just led to more panic. Still deprived of her sight, -albeit a lot more alert- she desperately felt around the ground for her hammer prior to actually taking in what the stranger had just said. Pausing for a second, she mumbled,

"I-I think so. I can't see very well, though." She coughed as her sight started to come back to her; she could see a vague blur of the person towering above her. She definitely had not met him before; she didn't even know people like him lived in the town. While she could not see much, she could vaguely make out a head of silky white hair and tan skin.

The person, who seemed to be a man, stood there in awkward silence for a minute, as if carefully planning what to do before kneeling down next to her. Molly's vision, to her relief, was now fully restored. It was over. She had escaped passing out. She used this chance to properly look at the mysterious man. Although his hair was white –or was it pale blonde? She'd figure it out later- he was quite visibly a young man. He couldn't be much older than herself –oh how wrong she was- or younger, that is. He was dressed in one of the weirdest outfits she'd seen. A purple cloak-like clothing piece? In the middle of summer? He must be sensitive to the cold, she presumed.

"You're…Pale." The stranger announced, snapping her back to her senses. She panicked nervously, standing up too quickly. She staggered before almost falling again, just about managing to balance herself. It annoyed her how he didn't try to break her fall or help in anyway.

"I'm okay!" She said quickly, pumping her fist into the air and proceeding to almost trip over again. The mans' facial expression remained the same; expressionless. After realising how much a fool she'd made of herself, Molly gasped before crossing her arms and grinning warmly,

"I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" She asked in a bubbly tone, staring into his piercing emerald green eye, because the topaz one was beginning to freak her out a little. She refused to let any unease show on her face, though.

"My name…Is something I would…Rather not tell…Please…call me wizard." Wizard said slowly, a pause between every few words. Of course, most of this went through one ear of Molly's and straight out the other. With his quiet, slow and deadpan manner of speaking, she'd lost interest within seconds and was already wondering about whether his hair colour was classed as blonde or white. Or perhaps more of an ash blonde…By the time she realised she was staring with a brain-dead expression on her face Wizard was already walking away with an air of disinterest.

"Hey, wait!" She exclaimed before remembering that the town was sleeping and covering her mouth. "Wait!" She repeated in a quiet voice just above a whisper, hobbling towards him in exhaustion before remembering she'd left her hammer behind and going back for it. She had just picked up her hammer when she heard the subtle noise of a key turning in a lock. She charged through town –triggering a hint of dizziness- to see the man walk into the house occupying the peak of the stairs before closing the door behind him in a skilfully quiet manner.

She frowned. What a rude guy! He was difficult to understand. What was his name again? She'd always thought that house was vacant, but apparently not. Why had no one told her of this mysterious man? Perhaps they didn't even know themselves? She shrugged the questions off when she remembered how late it was; it had to be past midnight now. She rested the hammer on her shoulder, her grip firm as she mustered any strength she had left to prevent it from falling again, before finally leaving for her home. She glanced guiltily at the dent in the bridge caused by her accident. If she was lucky, they'd blame someone else; she wasn't the only resident with a hammer after all. Maybe they'd blame poor Owen. Well, at least he had more money than her. Kathy's father, Hayden –the scary looking bar owner- had a fair amount of spare cash that he was willing to donate to the recently newlywed couple.

* * *

**That, my friends, is the end of that chapter! Reviews would be very appreciated and I'll be most likely to reply to them, but no pressure; if you don't want to review, then don't, although anyone who does can have an invisible, virtual cookie. With chocolate chips. I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Snowbird18: Thank you very much for reviewing! Actually, I should probably change the rating to T now, seeing as I was planning on doing that later in the story anyway, haha. I'll go do that. I hope you continue to read my 'fic :D**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and its characters belong to Natsume; I own nothing!**

Molly woke abruptly to the shrill ringing of the alarm clock. She groaned before sleepily burying her face into the pillow and closing her eyes again. She had gotten little sleep last night and it had certainly taken its toll. By the time she finally mustered up the energy to turn off the clock and lazily climb out of bed, she was already exhausted. She imagined there would be profuse dark circles under her eyes, and she was right- she looked a mess.

She violently attacked her hair with a hair brush in an attempt to look decent before dressing herself and all the other morning jobs. To her disappointment, the improvement was subtle. Well, she'd survive. If she didn't feed her animals soon, however, they might not. After frowning in a mirror for a long five minutes in disapproval Molly finally dragged herself outside to tend to her three chickens, one sheep and two cows. Creativity wasn't one of her strong points, so unique names on her farm were a rarity; the best one she could come up with was Pudding, which she gave to her poor sheep.

The animals seemed to be in a particularly bad mood today she noticed as she swept into the barn, eyeing them in concern. Pudding's eyes were glued to the floor and Cocoa and Coffee- her two brown cows- had notably less energy. Well, in reality it was like this every day, but she more often than not failed to notice. After literally tossing fodder at them lazily, a great portion of it landing on Cocoa's head, she proceeded to herd them out onto the field.

Molly's reputation when it came to animals seemed to be stained with a long history of cows and sheep who met an early end. She had no idea what she was doing wrong; she read books over and over on animal care and followed- or at least tried to follow- the instructions in a manner she hoped was flawlessly. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she seemed to forget that riding your livestock in the middle of a thunderstorm usually led to sickness, and when presented with a sick animal, the most sensible action is to give it medicine.

Next, it was time to harvest the cherry trees. She figured that they produced enough fruit for a fair amount of money so she usually didn't bother with other crops in summer, like she was doing now. If she was ever running low on gold she could just go mining or something; it wasn't that big a deal. In her eyes, as long as she had food, she was happy. Food and clothing. After tossing the load into the shipping box while whistling the tune to 'Mary had a little lamb' happily, she set out for town again. Her thoughts were already occupied with the rude man she'd encountered the night before. _What was his name again? _She wondered to herself as she walked through town. Her thoughts were interrupted by the calls of a familiar, female voice. She spun around quickly to see an excited, breathless Selena charging towards her at rapid speed.

Molly had never gotten along exactly well with the woman, but she seemed bubbly enough today, with a wide grin spread across her face. "Molly! Do you know where Kathy is?" She panted, coming to a stop having finally reached the staring girl. Kathy and Selena had become best friends a while back; Kathy liked her dance moves so Selena automatically liked her, although it took a little while for her to warm up.

Molly shook her head in reply, wondering why she was in such a frenzy.

"You sure? I have something important to tell her!" Selena asked again in distrust as if the girl was lying. Molly shot her a short glare before shaking her head again, faster this time.

"I told you, no. Have you checked the brass bar? What're you excited about anyway?" Molly asked, letting curiosity get the best of her. Selena just replied with a snappy,  
"None of your business." Before taking off again, almost tripping over numerous times. Molly stared after her with an eyebrows raised before Chase appeared beside her, breathing heavily.

"Sorry…About that." He apologized in between breaths, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. His strawberry blonde hair was damp with his fatigue. Despite obvious exhaustion, he also seemed to be grinning "She's excited. I told her to calm down, what if she fell and-"

"What's she so excited about?" Molly asked before he could finish his sentence, eyebrows raised in question. Chase stared at her for a second before saying,

"What? She didn't tell you? We're going to have a baby!" He announced proudly, his grin growing even wider. Molly just stared at him open mouthed for a few seconds before exploding into a frenzy of congratulations, shaking his hand frantically and babbling on about how nice it was. Chase just chuckled before taking a step backwards,

"Haha thanks. I gotta run before she gets herself into trouble." He said before taking off after his wife. Molly smiled until he was out of sight before frowning. She was probably never going to have any children. The thought of nobody there to continue the family always made her feel crestfallen. If she had no child and then died, then how would anyone remember her after that? Plus, she wouldn't be able to give the child a cool name!

She stood there for a few minutes daydreaming before she remembered something again. She should get that rude guy from before to apologize! He left so abruptly without even saying goodbye. She prepared a long lecture for him in her mind as she climbed the stairs to his house. _If he's gonna be rude, then why should I be polite? _She thought to herself with a pout before loudly hammering on the door yelling "Let me in! Let me in!" repeatedly. No reply. She glared at the door for a second in defeat before regaining her energy in a flash and proceeding to almost knock the door off its hinges.

After a long duration of time knocking on the door, she finally gave up, completely out of breath. Then she had an idea. He came over to her when she passed out, right? So maybe…_If I pretend to pass out, he should come out! _She thought to herself with a determined nod. _Genius, Molly! _She stood there stock still in silence for a few moments before performing what could easily be called the worse passing out act ever. She just stood there in silence before suddenly pretending to choke and falling flat on her face with a series of overly dramatic sound effects. Then, the door opened. She stared up at him with a mixture between joy and triumph at the fact that he'd actually fell for it! _Okay Molly, now's your chance…He's worried, so you just dash into the house and then lecture him! It's easy peasy! Okay, I'm goi-_

"Could you…Please keep…it down?" The wizard told her before shutting the door again and leaving her lying on the floor open mouthed. She gawped at the closed door for multiple minutes without getting up. She would have stared at it for hours more if Candace hadn't found her and asked her what was wrong. Molly immediately sprang into action and returned to being her usual bubbly self again and proceeding to dance off like a child. She was going to get him to open that door, if it was the last thing she did!

**A/N is it just me or did the quality of that drop? :/…I'll do a better job next chapter. TTFN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi people! I'm really sorry for not updating in a while; I was busy and had a bad case of writer's block. It won't happen again . . . I hope. Well, moving along, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are appreciated greatly along with criticism. (Remember people, Criticism and flaming/trolling are completely different things!) **

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and its characters belong to Natsume; I'm just a fan with no life. Seriously.**

* * *

Molly groaned when she was awakened by a loud knock on the door. She slowly opened her eyes before tiredly glancing at her digital clock; it was 8:00 AM. Who could be visiting this early?  
"I'm coming." Molly yawned before throwing the blankets out of the way and standing up, stretching her arms as far as they could go as another yawn escaped her mouth. She didn't bother to make the messy room more presentable or fix her hair before she answered the front door, still in her pyjamas.  
"G'morning, Molly." Kathy greeted her from the doorstep. Ah, Kathy, Owen's western style wife. Molly didn't know her very well but from what she knew she was a nice and bouncy person. Her silky hair was down today, which was rare.

"Hi Kathy." The tired farmer yawned, blinking a couple of times, "Is there something," –yawn- "wrong?" she finished finally.

"Well," the blonde fidgeted a little, "I saw you knocking that door half down yesterday, y'know, at that old house?" she asked, receiving a nod from Molly, who was mentally sighing. Gossip seriously spread like wild fire on this island. They didn't even do it on purpose- it just seemed like everything excited them and so had to be shared. "I was just, er, thinking why? I've heard that house is as empty as- well, an empty house!" Kathy said awkwardly, gesturing wildly with her hands.

Molly stared before shaking her head. "No, it's not empty. That guy lives there." She announced matter-of-factly, receiving a confused stare from Kathy.

"Who?" She asked.

"That guy with the silver hair. Haven't you seen him before?" Molly asked. _Wait, come to think of it…I didn't see him before that night either…_She thought before Kathy replied, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Um, no. I've never heard of him." She denied before putting on a spooky grin, "I've heard rumours about a haunting though. Apparently, and I'm not saying it's true, people hear noises coming from that building sometimes."

"There!" Molly said excitedly, suddenly more awake, "It must be him."

"Well, um, I'll look out for any silver haired guys, then, Molly." Kathy chuckled with a nervous smile before quickly changing the subject, "So, have you heard the news about Selena?"

"Yeah." Molly nodded, "About her pregnancy, right? Chase told me." Kathy looked slightly disappointed that she'd missed a chance to dramatically announce the news, but covered it with a smile.

"I'm happy for her. She's going to be a young mother, though."

"Meh, they'll be fine. They're quite well off."

"I suppose."

"Would you like to come in for some tea or something?" Molly offered as her feet started to hurt from standing still for too long. The doorstep conversation was really dragging on too long for her comfort. Kathy abruptly shook her head,

"No can do Molly, but thanks for offering. I've got to work at the bar soon." She said apologetically, "You should come 'round for a drink sometimes. It's good to let go for once." And then she left. Molly nodded curtly before turning around and closing the door behind her, not bothering to watch the girl leave. She sighed before sleepily climbing back into bed, curling up into a ball and bunching the covers up around her, it was cosier that way. She was just about to drift back into sleep when the alarm rang, and so she was forced to get up again grumpy and deprived of sleep.

She whistled as she skipped past her animals – who she had forgotten to herd back into the barn last night- and towards Harmonica town. She made sure to collect whatever goods she could find on the beach before crossing the bridge- some of them could sell for a fair amount of money. She kept the sakura sea-shells thought; they were so pretty. The soft pink never failed to relax her and the surface was so smooth that she could vaguely see her reflection peering back at her with a slight pink tint to her skin.

Sadly no sea shells were to be found today so stuffed the hand full of sea urchins into her backpack to be thrown into the shipping box later or whenever she was near one. She'd asked the mayor to place a shipping town in harmonica so many times that she'd lost count, but he'd done nothing about it. That mayor seriously creeped her out sometimes.

Before his son had married Luna the tailor, he'd seemed to think that he had a thing for Molly! He'd always chuckle whenever they were within a mile radius of each other and grin freakishly. All because of that time Gill's face got sunburnt and the old man thought he was blushing because Molly was right next to him.

As soon as she got to town, her thoughts immediately wandered to the mysterious man from before, and she found herself glancing at his house, which was just about visible over the roofs of the shops. _Why do you stay up there? No one even knows you exist…Isn't it lonely? _She wondered to herself before shaking her head with a frown, _Why am I feeling sorry for him? He's a rude little- _

"Molly!" she was snapped back into reality by the girls calls. Heaven knows why she was being loud when she was standing right next to her. "So you came to get a drink?" the blonde asked happily, closing her eyes into a grin.

"Eh, what?" Molly asked in confusion before she realised she'd unconsciously wandered right over to the Brass Bar's entrance. "No, that's-" but she was interrupted before she could deny anything.

"I knew it! Come on Molly, there's an orange cocktail I know you'd love!" and so the poor farmer found herself being dragged into the shade of the bar. The place always made her feel so uncomfortable. It was so dimly lit and lacking in bright colours. The only life in the room was Selena, who was dancing energetically in the corner. The pregnancy bump wasn't showing yet, so she was still as slim as always.  
Chase was glaring at her in disapproval from one of the tables; apparently he was there as a customer today and not the chef. His shift didn't begin for another while. The guy had been against her dancing like that, with his over-protective nature. He seemed scared that another man would target her; someone needed to remind him that all men were already married. Apart from one, that is. That reminded Molly, wasn't the bar meant to be closed?

"Hey, isn't the bar supposed to be closed at this time?" Molly asked as Kathy sat her down at a table. Kathy chuckled condescendingly,

"We've decided to open early on Saturdays. Everyone likes a nice drink after a hard week, don't you agree?" she explained, waving her hands in the air. She always did greatly exaggerate her gestures.

Molly stared, "I don't think I've ever actually tried alcohol." She admitted, her cheeks flushing red for a minute. Before Kathy could reply, Selena, who'd seemed to have heard her confession, raced over to the farmer, placing her hands on her shoulders,

"You've never had a drink? My, my!" she chuckled mockingly, "Kathy, an orange cocktail for the farmer please. My treat." Molly stared at her suspiciously, she was probably planning something. Like for Molly to get drunk? Molly widened her eyes at the thought. What if she was a really embarrassing drunk?

"Coming right up!" Kathy sang before sweeping towards the shelves which were packed with darkly coloured glass bottles. Selena winked before dropping a few coins onto the table.

"Enjoy." She chorused before returning to the dance stand and proceeding to start where she left off. She had an interesting style of dancing; it mostly consisted of hip movement, twirling around and waving her arms around in time to the music. Molly hated to admit that it was quite impressive. Even Chase, who hated the idea of his wife dancing so publicly, was mesmerised.

It made Molly feel kind of jealous. Not because she had Chase in particular, but because the love was so obvious it was practically oozing out of them. You could see the adoration in their eyes- especially Chase's. She'd never had someone gaze at her like that before.

She was distracted by the clanking of the glass being placed on the table in front of her. Kathy grinned, balancing a tray in her hand. "Enjoy your drink, Molly."

Molly stared at the drink as if it would bite her as the waitress bounced off. It was a vibrant orange colour and the ice-cubes were bobbing around slowly. The striped straw swayed gently with the flow. "You're supposed to drink it, Molly," Selena called from across the room, "Not stare at it!" Molly scowled to herself, pretending she hadn't heard the arrogant woman. She seemed to be forgetting that Molly wasn't bloody mentally retarded.

She took a deep breath, _I'll show the cow…_She thought to herself in triumph before picking up the cup, avoiding the straw completely and gulping down the whole glass. Kathy stared at her in disbelief before nervously shouting, "Not so fast!" in alarm. Everyone knew alcohol wasn't to be drunk quickly like that; it was meant to be taken sip by sip. Everyone could only watch as Angela's face flushed bright red and her lips curled into a goofy grin.

"That…was great." She mumbled. Everyone's eyes were on her. How could alcohol even take effect this quickly? They kept staring as the farmer stood up, wobbling a little bit before staggering over to the counter, almost tripping over in the process, and seating herself on one of the stools. She leaned forward on the tiled surface. "I'd like…Another one…But…Don't put any bicycles in it. I don't like oxen." She muttered, making no sense at all. Kathy shook her head, her eyes closed. If her father were here to see this he wouldn't know how to react. Luckily, though, he was sick in bed with a cold. Kathy had always told him to _dry _his beard after showers, but he never listened.

Time went quickly after that. Kathy had no choice but to obey as the farmer went through one cup after another. By evening, she had an audience. Most of the older and tougher men of the island were surrounding her, clapping as she chugged down the drink. Kathy was almost surprised she didn't have alcohol poisoning at this point. Chase sighed as he scrubbed dishes in the background. Everyone was so loud; he felt like his head was going to explode.

Molly stared around her in awe with the same goofy smile as if she were day-dreaming before she finally reached her limit. Everyone backed away as the farmer fell backward onto the floor, almost bringing the stool down with her in the ruckus. Thankfully for her Owen caught her head before it hit the floor and so she received no serious injuries.

"You really shouldn't have encouraged her, guys." Kathy scolded them, making her way through the crowd to kneel down and examine the unconscious girl with a concerned frown, "She's out cold." She sighed before smiling and pecking her husband on the cheek. "Well done for catching her." She congratulated before returning her attention to the girl.

It was silent for a few moments, until Chase spoke angrily, "Well don't just leave her there! Is no one going to get her out of the way? I'm busy enough already!"  
In the end, it was decided that Owen and Dale were going to carry her out. The dragged her along, one arm each, into the dark streets. She'd actually spent the whole day at the bar; it was already dark. "What a fierce drinker," Dale laughed loudly as they walked, "Even I'd probably've been out far earlier."

"Yup. Who would've known she was such an impressive drinker?" Owen joined in the laughter, his frame shaking with mirth. He continued laughing, not paying attention to where he was going. And then he tripped. One of the paving stones was slightly raised, and the blacksmith was unlucky enough to catch his boot on it. "Whoa!" He called as he fell forward, letting go of the unconscious girl who fell to the ground with a slapping sound. He landed beside her on the ground, groaning.

"You should pay attention to where you're going." Dale sighed, trying to decide whether to help Owen or Molly first. He decided on Owen, but before he could do anything he heard a voice.

"What…Are you doing?" the voice asked calmly. The two men spun their heads around to stare at the figure in the shadows. The figure stepped out quietly. It was almost scary how his shoe made so little sound on the stone.

"Who are you?" Owen demanded, jumping up to his feet.

The figure sighed, "No one seems…To know…Me." He said, not answering the question before kneeling down next to Molly, who was sprawled out across the paving. "I'll…Take her."

"H-Hey!" Dale protested as the mysterious man started to pick her up with ease.

"What are you doing?" the ginger asked through his teeth.

"I…Have something to discuss…With her." The wizard announced. Owen gulped. Somehow his piercing mismatched eyes freaked him out. "Well, I'll…be leaving."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of that chapter! What does wizard want to discuss? You shall have to wait and see! I'll update soon! There, I did a nice long chappie to make up for not updating. Aren't I nice? No? Well, okay then…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating guys, I haven't had a chance . **

**In reply to your reviews:**

**Cellotastic: Owen's OOC? :O Well…There's probably two reasons for that. 1. He was drunk XD 2. I don't know Owen very well; muscly men aren't my type so I kinda just ignored him . **

**Yami's Girl 117: Thank you very much! I'm glad! You'll just have to wait and see…:P**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and its wonderful characters are property of Natsume. I'm just a fan with no life. **

Molly groaned. Her eyes were too heavy to open, her head was pounding and she felt as if all energy had gone on vacation without her. Most memories of the night prior had already slipped away from her completely. She could only really remember Kathy and Selena forcefully convince her to take a few sips of the liquid.

She yawned; it was one of them long yawns that seemed to go on forever, until she was nearly out of breath. When she opened her eyes they stretched a lot wider than usual as she gasped in disbelief. She had no idea where she was. It appeared to be someone's house, but none that she'd been in before. The place was a mess; crumpled pieces of yellowed paper were strewn across the hard wooden floor as well as various books and other little trinkets.

She was too tired to take in every little detail, and she was slightly frightened by the fact that she was clueless to her whereabouts. She moved her attention to where she was positioned. She was lying on the floor, multiple blankets stuffed underneath her as a substitute mattress. The blanket covering her was thin, and almost see-through; good thing it was summer, or she would have been half frozen to death! A cream coloured pillow lay where her head had just been resting.

She gulped as she finally began to realise what was going on. Had she been abducted? Surely no one on this island would do such a thing; the place was so tranquil and cheerful that the elderly citizen's would probably have a heart attack if they heard such outrageous news.

"You are…awake." A strangely familiar voice pointed out, and her head spun around fast to see the speaker.

"You!" She accused, abruptly standing up, the blanket sliding off of her in the process. Her clothes were creased and rucked up from lying down in them, but she didn't even notice. "What is…What is all of this?" Molly demanded before the Wizard had a chance to reply. His eyes were beginning to annoy her. The way he was looking at her was similar to the way one would look at a child. If there was one trait she hated with a passion it was frequently acting in a condescending manner.

The man simply raised his finger calmly to his lips in reply to her anger, signalling silence. "I…have a request." He said finally, with the same long pause between words. Molly was beginning to wonder if he'd received proper education; just how long had he been cooped up in this house? Perhaps a speech therapist was called for in his situation.

"Well, say it then. I should leave." Molly snapped. She had grown unforgiving since their last encounter when she had spent ages trying to hammer the door down, only for him to curtly tell her to make less noise. She waited for his reply, her arms crossed stiffly. She had no idea what it could be.

"Don't…Mention me to…Anyone else." This caught her off guard. I she was expecting something, it certainly wasn't this. She gulped, he was being suspicious. What if he was a wanted criminal? Who didn't want to be discovered? She silently edged her way towards the door, taking little steps in the hope that he wouldn't notice. She was starting to panic.

Thoughts rushed through her minds like speeding cars; she couldn't seem to hold onto any of them, new ones just seemed to replace them too quickly until they were just a scrambled mess. The man was standing not far away from her, next to a small table with what seemed to be a giant marble, or so it seemed. He'd come down from the stairs in the corner from what she saw. Where they led she was unsure.

"A-And, why i-is that?" She finally managed to stutter nervously, adding in a forced chuckle for effect, which just sounded awkward.

Wizard remained silent, just staring at her with those piercing eyes, the yellow one equipped with a special edge. Molly closed her eyes tensely. He wasn't replying. Oh god, it must be what she feared; maybe he was a murderer? Or something else. She blushed, shaking her head to herself. She wouldn't let someone do anything like that to her. She was strong. She'd put up a fight. Maybe if it came to it she could resort to her teeth.

"I just…Want peace." Wizard announced finally, sitting down on a small stool at the just as small table. "Since…I met you, three people…Have heard….about or seen me." He confirmed.

"Three? But I only told Kathy!" Molly protested in defence aggressively. Wizard shook his head,

"I…had to speak…To two men when I…Bought you here." This was a shock to her. She hadn't considered how she'd ended up at his house. All sorts of strange ideas filled her mind and she found herself staring at him in accusation. What if he'd done something to her while she was unconscious?

"Why did you take me here, anyway?" Molly asked, desperate to keep calm. She didn't know him; picking a fight with a possibly dangerous stranger wasn't a sensible idea, even dense, playful Molly was aware of that.

"…That's all." Wizard told he calmly, as if she was expected to know that already. This angered her for some reason; does this mean all of her fear was for nothing? All of her worry?

"You mean to tell me that you brought me to your house just to tell me not to mention you to anyone?" She paused for a breath but continued before Wizard could interrupt, "What's the point anyway if you had to meet people to find me! I. Don't. Get it!"

"Well…There is…Another reason I brought you here."

"Oh?" This sparked some curiosity in her, and she took a step closer to hear better. She was starting to feel more at ease. She had probably just been over-reacting- if this was that man's house that meant she was in the middle of town. If he starting acting _strange _in any way, she could just scream.

"I want you…To meet an acquaintance of mine. . .Well….Perhaps she is best described as…an enemy." Molly raised an eyebrow at his words. "I…Need her to make…A potion for me…Now that…I've been discovered." He finished finally, staring at Molly.

"Um, good for you." Molly commented awkwardly, not getting quite what he was saying. Potion? What? She felt she'd rather not ask about that. There were sane people, and there were insane people on the planet.

"She…Would never make a potion…For me. But…Maybe if she was friends with…Someone."

"Oh." She was beginning to catch the gist of what he was saying. He wanted her to meet his random friend and get to know her. No way in hell. He'd pretty much kidnapped her just for this? Why did she care about it? She wanted to get out of that house. She didn't want to meet him again. He was weird, possibly unsafe; rumours might also spread, which would be a bad sign. "What does this potion do, anyway?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Remove Unnecessary things…From their memories." Wizard explained vacantly. He wasn't getting impatient in anyway, which was impressive. Although he wasn't going to be compared to a saint anytime soon.

Molly widened her eyes. Maybe she was crazy for believing it could work in the first place, maybe she was just as insane as him. But if it _was _true…Then that would mean that all rumours would be gone, too? She considered this for a second before making up her mind.  
"Okay."


End file.
